Devine Parade
by InMyVeins
Summary: 'A hardcore rockstar and devoted father? Could this guy be any more perfect' Arizona thought.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins had been together for just over a year. Their relationship had deepened, they now lived together in their own apartment, but as of yet no marriage plans or children. They were both blissfully happy and neither of them were in any rush to change anything. They were in love and today was no exception.

Arizona skated through the ER on her wheelies and stopped at the desk where Callie was sat. "Morning beautiful," she sang.

"Urgh, how can you be so happy? It's early, and haven't you been here all night aswell?" Callie groaned, she lent back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk, trying to get herself into a comfortable position.

"Well not all night," Arizona corrected her, "I was paged here at about 3am, one of my patients needed me." Callie groaned again. "And anyway how can you not be happy Calliope Torres? You slept like a baby last night, you have no reason to be tired or grumpy!"

"How do you know I slept? I could have been faking it, for all you know I could have been wide awake all night long."

Arizona sighed and glanced at Callie. "You were snoring Callie."

"What? I don't snore!"

"So I imagined all those loud, monster like noises last night then?" Arizona replied sarcastically.

"You weren't even there! You just said you got paged here!" Callie argued playfully.

"I was there long enough to know that you snore like a... A... A snoring monster... Thing," Arizona said trying to think of something that snored a lot.

"A snoring monster thing? That's the best you can come up with?" Callie smiled.

Arizona giggled, "I knew what I meant."

"Haha well at least one of us knew." Callie laughed as she got up off her chair and kissed Arizona.

Arizona smiled, showing those dimples that Callie adored so much. She was stood at the desk rearranging some paperwork. She wasn't doing it as a job or anything, more of just something to fiddle around with. She would arrange them perfectly on the desk, then change her mind and arrange them in a different way. It was a simple action that anyone else would have just ignored, but not Callie. She watched her girlfriend fiddle with the papers. Her eyes fixated on her. She found it cute how Arizona just couldn't stand still, she had noticed it at home too, whenever they would cuddle up and watch a movie or something, Arizona would play with whatever she could find, she would twist an elastic band around her fingers, or roll a coin around in her hand.

"So what are you doing down here anyways?" Arizona said, finally placing the papers to one side and leaning on the desk.

"It's a slow day," Callie replied, "No broken bones for me, I thought I'd come down here and get first dibs on some bad ass trauma case, but no, it's slow down here too." She said as she started swinging around on the swivel chair like a bored child. "What are you doing here?"

Arizona stopped leaning on the desk and picked up a clicky pen to fiddle with. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered. Callie nodded. "Well you see theres this really hot surgeon that I kinda have a crush on, she works here at this hospital in Orthopedics, maybe you know her?"

Callie smiled but continued to play along. "Oh yeah, is she like really hot?"

"Oh yeah, shes stunning." Arizona smiled back. She started walking around the desk, moving closer to Callie. "She has long, dark brown hair, and beautiful dark eyes." Arizona lent in so that her lips almost touched Callie's, she lingered there for a moment before finally whispering "Shes perfect." Their lips then met in a slow but loving kiss.

"I love you," Callie whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too." Arizona whispered back.

Their intimate moment was then broken by a young man running into the ER carrying a little boy in his arms. "Can someone help us?" He yelled.

Arizona was the first one to him, Callie following closely behind. "What happened?" She asked, dragging them both over to a trauma room to examine the boy. He was a mess, He was covered in blood and lacerations.

"Car crash, we... I was driving and this truck... It just ran us off the road." The man stuttered, "Can you help him?"

"What's his name?" Arizona asked, as she cut off the boy's shirt to tend to his injuries.

"Charlie," the man replied. "His name's Charlie. He's four years old."

"Are you hurt?" Callie asked him, noticing that he too was also covered in blood.

The man shook his head. "I'm fine, my wrist hurts a lil, but I'm fine." Callie took hold of his arm to examine his wrist but as she did so he screamed out in pain.

"Ok sir, I think you may have broken your wrist, I'm gonna need to bandage it up. Can you come with me please?"

"I'm not leaving my son," He said, moving closer to the boy. "Charlie? Can you hear me? Charlie, it's gonna be ok."

"Sir, we need to leave, I can't let you stand in here anyway, we'll go fix your wrist, by that time Dr. Robbins should have finished down here and your son will be in the Ped's wing, then you can be with him as much as you like. Isn't that right Dr. Robbins?" Callie said calmly.

Arizona nodded, "Don't worry sir, I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Callie led the man out of the room and into another one down the hall. As he sat down Callie had a strange feeling of Deja Vu. She had seen this man before. He looked up and noticed her staring. "Have we met before?" She asked puzzled.

"Doubt it," He replied. He winced with pain as he sat, and Callie examined his ribs.

"Sorry, but it appears you have broken a few ribs too,"

"I'll be fine." He spoke with a British accent, but like a Southern British accent.

"You're from England?" Callie smiled, she had always found British accents sexy.

"Yep, London originally, been here in Seattle for a while now though."

Callie began to bandage his wrist. "So are you sure we've never met? You look so familiar."

The man laughed, then winced as he discovered laughing with broken ribs wasn't a good idea. "We haven't met. I'm Josh, Josh Devine. Nice to meet you."

Callie gasped as he introduced himself. "JOSH DEVINE? As in the singer of Devine Parade?"

"Singer and guitarist yeah," Josh said, starting to wish he had just kept quiet, as Callie went into excited fan girl mode.

"Wow, I'm a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?" She squealed with excitement.

Josh held up his broken wrist, indicating that that was his writing hand.

"Oh sorry," Callie apologised. "No worries, oh my God, I really can't believe it's you!"

Josh smiled. "So are we nearly done? I need to see my son."

Callie could hear the worry in his voice. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "Dr. Robbins is the best doctor we have, your son is in safe hands, but we are nearly finished, so I'll take you up to the Ped's wing in just a sec."

"Thankyou," he said softly. As Callie moved to stitch up a cut on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

After stitching Josh up, Callie lead him up to the Ped's wing. She asked a nurse where they could find Josh's son Charlie, and were directed to a small room down the hall. Charlie was laid in bed, and Arizona was stood over him writing his chart. She smiled as they entered, and went over to talk to Callie as Josh sat by Charlie's bedside.

"It's Josh Devine!" Callie whispered very loudy, almost unable to contain her excitement.

"Who?" Arizona asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Josh Devine!" Callie very loudy whispered again. She could not be subtle to save her life.

Arizona sighed, she wasn't going to get much information out of Callie whilst she was in fan girl mode. She was even surprised that Callie aknowledged her existance whilst they were both in the same room as a celebrity.

"Have you never heard of Devine Parade?" Callie asked shocked.

"I've heard of them,"

"Well that's him! He's the lead singer and guitarist!"

"Oh,"

"Oh? All you can say is oh? Arizona we are in the presence of greatness!"

"Erm... Ok." Arizona replied, uninterested in the fact that there was a celebrity inches away from her.

At that moment Callie's pager went off. "Nooo," She whined. "I wanna stay with the celebrity!"

"Sucks to be you." Arizona teased. She could hear Callie cursing under her breath as she dragged herself out of the room.

Arizona giggled at Callie, then went back to Charlie's bedside. She opened her mouth to greet Josh, but was speechless at how handsome he was. Arizona had always been gay, she had kissed guys before but it had never meant anything. She had never really had a boyfriend, and honestly never really fancied a guy before, but Josh was different.

He had short, spiky black hair that was messy but styled perfectly at the same time, he had dark chocolatey eyes, but his eyes were not like Callie's, his were slightly more mysterious, and enticing. His face was young, and he had a look of Joseph Gordon Levitt.

He noticed Arizona staring, and sighed. "Yes, I am Josh Devine, singer and guitarist of Devine Parade,"

Arizona noted that he had a British accent and smiled to herself. She loved British accents, she just wanted to let him talk, whilst his words melted her. "I..erm..." She mumbled.

"It's ok," Josh said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I get it a lot, and it just annoys me sometimes you know? I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry." He smiled back at her and Arizona's heart skipped a beat. "Is Charlie gonna be ok?" He asked, worry returning to his eyes.

'A hardcore rockstar and loving father, could this guy be any more perfect?' Arizona thought.

Josh was getting uncomfortable from sitting down, his ribs were hurting, so he got up from the chair and walked around the room. He was tall, he wore slightly skinny jeans and a plain black buttoned up shirt along with some black Converse All Stars. Arizona snapped out of her trance and turned her attention back towards Charlie. "I have stitched up his cuts, but he may need surgery to repair his internal injuries, I'm just waiting for his test results then we can decide what would be best,"

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Josh asked, looking Arizona straight in her eyes. "I mean being a doctor and all, you must know what his odds are." She stared back at him. His eyes melting her, they were so dark and dreamy, yet there was still a slight hint of worry and sadness behind them.

"Children recover faster than adults," she said warmly, "don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Is there someone I can call? Your wife maybe?"

Josh sat back down again, and shook his head. "No, she died a few years ago." Josh paused, talking about his wife still caused him great pain, and Arizona could see that.

"I'm sorry," She said softly as she sat down next to him.

"Her name was Ashley," Josh smiled as her pictured her smiling face. He looked down at his wedding ring which he still wore, and ran his fangers across it slowly. "It was a car accident," Josh smiled at the strange coincidence he found himself in. "And here we are again."

"I think someones trying to tell you something." Arizona joked trying to break the awkwardness that filled the air around them. Josh laughed again, before wincing from the pain in his ribs. "Sorry" Arizona apologised.

"No it's fine, I just need to remember laughter hurts. Erm, is it ok if I stay here with Charlie?"

"Yeah it's fine, stay as long as you need to, I'll tell the nurses so they don't kick you out when visiting hours are over." Arizona smiled at him again before standing back up. "I should probably go, I have patients,"

"Oh yeah, yeah, go, it's fine." Josh said also standing up. "And Dr. Robbins, thankyou."

"Just doing my job," Arizona said modestly, before leaving the room.

She walked down the corridor to the nurses station and set down Charlie's chart. 'Am I really falling for him?' She thought to herself.

She looked back towards Charlie's room and could see several nurses hovering around outside, trying to get a glimpse of the rockstar inside. "Pathetic isn't it?" A voice came from beind her, she spun around to see Alex Karev stood watching the nurses walk around like giddy school girls. "Honestly, anyone would think this guy was a God or something. I bet he's not even that good looking." He scowled, "Oh yeah, the kid in room 7 won't stop crying, he wants his mom and I can't find her."

"Did you check the cafeteria?" Alex rolled his eyes before walking away down to the cafeteria.

As Alex walked away Callie rounded the corner.

"I thought you had patients?" Arizona asked, almost surprised to see her.

"It's nice to see you too," She replied sarcastically. "Sooooo, where is Mr. Devine?"

"Callie hes not gonna date you," Arizona said, as she filled out a chart.

"I don't wanna date him, I just wanna stare at him, hes so pretty," Callie said as she played with her hair.

"You are such a perv." Arizona said, setting down the chart and walking away down the corridor towards Charlie's room. "C'mon, hes not an animal to be stared at, shoo!" She yelled after the nurses, as they all scarpered.

Callie followed closely behind. "He is really handsome though, don't ya think?" she said peering into the room.

Arizona stood behind Callie and looked over her shoulder into the room at Josh. 'Callie was right,' she thought, 'he was incredibly handsome, and caring, and sweet, and funny, and did I mention handsome?'


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona got home late that night, and was surprised to find Callie wasn't already there. She was probably at the hospital staring at Josh. In a way Arizona was slightly jealous, Callie seemed to talk about him all day today, and when she wasn't talking about him she was hovering outside his room.

She set down her keys and coat before going into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. There was some leftover food from dinner the night before just sat in the fridge, Callie had left it, and was probably planning on eating it tonight when she got home. 'Ah she won't mind,' Arizona thought taking it out of the fridge and grabbing a fork from the drawer.

She sat down with it on the sofa, but as she did so the thought of Josh creeped back into her mind. She hadn't been able to escape it ever since they met earlier that morning. "Stop it Arizona," she told herself as she closed her eyes and leant back on the cushions. He was just a guy. 'A guy with a very cute smile, and enticing eyes.' Her mind stopped for a second. 'No, I'm gay, I know I am, I like girls,' but the truth was Arizona was a little unsure of herself at this very moment in time. She had never been with a guy before, she had never even 'experimented' she had always just accepted the fact that she was a lesbian. She had never even thought about being with a guy, until now.

"I don't know him," she reminded herself. Though she could get to know him. "This is ridiculous," she said as she shoveled a forkful of food in her mouth. His wife had died, she had seen his eyes light up as he spoke her name, he still loved her, he missed her, and he most certainly would not just go fooling around with any woman he met. He was more than that, he was kind, and caring, and sweet. "Dammit!"

She turned on the TV in an attempt to drown out the image of his face that seemed to be burned into her brain. Everytime she thought of a reason that this was a bad idea her mind thought of a better reason as to why it was a good idea. She needed a valid, perfect reason not to think about Josh or to do anything foolish with him, despite how much she kinda wanted to.

"Hey," Callie said as she walked in the room and startled Arizona. She had been so deeply involved in her thoughts she hadn't even heard her walk in.

"Hi," she replied. That was it, Callie, Callie was the reason. She couldn't fool around with Josh, in fact even just the thought of it now sounded stupid to Arizona. Her heart belonged to Callie, she had everything she could possibly want and more. Callie was perfect.

"Hey, did you steal my food?" An angry voice came from the kitchen. Arizona smiled to herself, as Callie came back into the room.

"Of course not," Arizona said innocently. Callie noticed the plate of half eaten food on the table and sighed, she looked down at Arizona sat there like a child that had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Aww I can't stay mad at you, your too cute," Callie said smiling as she sat down next to Arizona and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled her into a kiss, and could feel her smiling against her lips.

Arizona was stupid to even think about anyone else whilst she had this beautiful goddess in her possession. She pulled away from the kiss but still stayed close to Callie. "I love you," she murmured.

Her lips were met with another quick kiss, before Callie replied, "I love you too."

They lingered there for a while, breathing in each others warm scent, savouring the closeness, exchanging short, quick kisses every so often, before Callie pulled away. "So... Josh, I saw him earlier, I-" She was interrupted by Arizona placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't talk," she instructed in a husky and seductive tone as she pushed Callie back into the sofa and straddled her hips. She began planting small kisses on Callie's neck and jawline, and every now and again biting the skin softly with her teeth. Callie writhed around beneath her, until she couldn't take it anymore. She hungered for Arizona.

Callie lifted Arizona off of her and pushed her down onto the sofa, climbing on top of her and restraning her arms above her head. Callie loved the control she had over Arizona, and Arizona loved being at the mercy of Callie.

"Necesito sentirte," Callie whispered, "Te quiero." Callie's Spanish always turned Arizona on without fail. She squirmed underneath Callie's grasp, trying to free her arms, she wanted to just touch Callie, run her fingers over her soft, caramel skin, but Callie wouldn't let her, she tighten her grip slightly, and pushed her body further into Arizona's, making her moan.

Before things got any more heated Mark Sloan strolled into the room. "Whoa," he said gazing upon the scene he had just interrupted. Callie and Arizona froze and just stared at him standing there. He smiled, "Carry on then,"

"Urgh get out of here Mark!" Callie said, removing her shoe and launching it at him.

"Hey, hey, I just came over to borrow some milk for my cereal, relax."

"Callie peeled herself off of Arizona and sat back on the sofa. "Get some from the store."

"Have you seen the time? It's midnight, store's closed. C'mon, don't deny a man his cereal!" Mark whined like an impatient child.

Callie rolled her eyes as she got up and gave Mark some milk from the fridge. Once he had left, she returned to the sofa. "Moment ruined?"

"Yeah, moment ruined,"

The next morning at work Arizona did her rounds. Last on her list was Charlie, as she entered his room, Josh was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. Charlie was awake however and was colouring something in.

"Hi, Charlie," she said quietly as she got closer to his bed. "Oo what are you colouring?" Charlie looked up at her, he had big dark eyes just like Josh, and quite dark hair, he was the spitting image of his dad.

"I drewed a horse," Charlie said, handing Arizona the picture of a stick figure horse complete with coloured scribbles around the edge.

"It's beautiful," Arizona replied.

"You can have it," Charlie said. His accent was more American than British, and Arizona wondered if maybe he was born and raised here in Seattle.

"Really? Can I put it on my fridge?"

Charlie blushed as he nodded. Arizona smiled at him and tucked her picture away in her pocket.

"He's shy," A voice yawned from the corner of the room.

"Good morning," Arizona smiled. Even when just waking up, Josh still managed to look perfect. 'No, don't go there,' She silently told herself. 'Think of Callie, think of Callie!'

"So how is he?" Josh said moving closer to Arizona. He smelled so good, and Arizona near enough melted into a puddle on the floor.

"He... Erm... He looks good... I just... I'm gonna run some tests... To make sure." She stammered.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm er... Busy, I have things to do," She laughed, "I better get going." She practically ran out of the room, leaving Josh looking bewildered.

'God pull yourself together!' She metally slapped herself for being such an idiot, and continued down the corridor towards the elevators. Once inside she pushed the button for the 3rd floor. She couldn't believe it, she was certain that this thing with Josh was a stupid crush and that now she had realised it would never happen, it would go away. Unfortunately it didn't. The doors opened on the 3rd floor and Arizona came face to face with Callie. She pulled her inside and pushed her back against the elevator wall, pressing her lips to Callie's. Her hands exploring her back underneath her scrub top. Callie pushed her away.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? You're all turned on and such."

"Shut up," Arizona said crushing their lips together again. Callie wasn't going to complain, forceful Arizona was sexy as hell.

The elevator stopped on the next floor and the doors slid open to reveal Mark. He smiled as he stepped inside. "Morning ladies,"

Arizona rolled her eyes, and shoved him out of the elevator. "Get the next one,"

Mark was stunned, and stood there speechless as the doors closed once again.

"On call room?" Callie suggested inbetween kisses.

"Absolutely." Arizona agreed, dragging her out of the elevator and into a nearby on call room.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona had convinced herself that this thing with Josh was just a stupid fantasy. She had realised that he was only here because of his son, and once Charlie had recovered he'd be gone, she just had to wait for that to happen, which unfortunately would be another few days, Charlie had just had surgery to repair his internal injuries, and wasn't fit to leave the hospital yet.

On the plus side Callie and Arizona were having lots and lots of hot, steamy sex. Arizona had discovered that sex with Callie took her mind off Josh, even if it was only temporary.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Callie said pulling on her scrub top, after yet another steamy session.

"Nothing why?" Arizona replied, rooting around for her bra.

"Well you're just so turned on all the time, I mean, it's like I can't satisfy you."

Arizona smiled deviously, then bit her lip. "You always satisfy me baby." She moved back across the room to Callie. Her hands slowly exploring every inch of her body as she pulled her close and kissed her lips. Just then her pager went off. "Urgh, I'm needed. We'll continue this later, ok?"

Callie nodded and kissed her goodbye, as Arizona left the room she flopped back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved Arizona, as much as a person could possibly love another, but lately she seemed weird. She wanted sex all the time and Callie couldn't keep up with her.

They barely spoke, or just spent time together not having sex. Callie missed Arizona. She missed her cute smile, and the way her eyes would light up when she told Callie about all the amazing surgeries she had done that day, two things Callie didn't see much of anymore.

She had to change that.

Later that afternoon Arizona sat in the cafeteria, she was killing time before her surgery and was just re-reading on the patients chart and medical history.

"Dr. Robbins, do you mind if I sit here?"

Shit it was Josh. She had done so well to avoid him all morning, and had done even better at not thinking about him.

"Erm.. sure, and Josh? Call me Arizona."

"Ok, thanks," he said sitting down with a cup of coffee. As he sat he thought about Arizona's name. "Arizona?" He said a smile spreading across his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, I think my parents wanted me to get bullied."

"Honestly? _Arizona_?"

"Do you want to go sit on your own?" Arizona threatened playfully.

"No! I fear that if I sit on my own I'll get mugged by fans."

Arizona laughed, but was interrupted by Christina bringing her a note. "What's this?" She asked.

"Er, read it and find out. I'm just the postman," Christina replied sarcstically, before walking away again.

Arizona opened the note to find a short poem.

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_Wear your best dress tonight,_

_I have a surprise for you._

_Meet me outside the restaurant where I took you for our first date. _

_Tonight._

_7pm._

_Callie_

_x _

_(P.S. I know this note is cheesy, don't laugh.)_

The note made Arizona smile. She carefully folded it back up and tucked it away safely in her pocket.

"What was all that about?" Josh asked, as he slowly drank his coffee.

"Oh just a note from one of the kids upstairs, a kind of thankyou letter." She hadn't told Josh about Callie, she hadn't even told him she was gay. She didn't even know why she hadn't. She wasn't planning on doing anything with Josh, not even kissing him.

"That's cute," Josh smiled. "I got a letter from a kid once, it said he had skipped school to come to one of our concerts, and his mum had grounded him for it."

Arizona laughed. "Your band is Devine Parade right?"

Josh nodded.

"Are your band mates jealous that you named the band after yourself?"

"Well it's not really named after me, so no they're not jealous."

"No?" Arizona questioned further.

"No, it's named after my brother, he died a few years ago, shortly before my wife actually."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Arizona apologised.

"It's ok, that was a bad year." He said quietly. An awkward silence fell over them, but after a short while Arizona spoke again.

"My brother died in Iraq a few years ago. There weren't enough doctors to save him." Her voice was quiet and soft as she spoke about him.

"I'm sorry... My brother wasn't that brave," Josh continued slowly, "he didn't die fighting for his country, he was attacked on his way home from work, the guy that shot him was just after his watch. What a fucked up world we live in eh?"

Arizona smiled at him again. She admired him, he had lost his brother and his wife in the same year, and also nearly lost his son. He was brave and she admired him for that.

"You should come and see my band sometime, we play local venues around here." Josh said changing the subject to a happier one.

"I'd love to," Arizona replied happily, she glanced at her watch. "Damn, I have surgery. I'll see you later."

As she left she turned back around to find several nurses had suddenly swarmed around Josh asking for his autograph. She giggled to herself as she walked away.

After spending over 5 hours in surgery, Arizona was dead on her feet. She had forgotten about Callie's note, and instead dragged her tired aching legs up to an on call room and fell asleep.

She woke again at around 1am, and it was only then that she remembered she had somewhere to be. She got up and raced back to their apartment hoping that Callie wouldn't be too mad.

When she got there Callie was already in bed. Arizona changed into one of Callie's old and oversized t shirts and climbed into bed next to her. She kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm sorry." in her ear.

"Whatever," Callie groaned as she turned away from Arizona and snuggled up in the duvet.

"Are you mad at me?" Arizona asked guiltily.

"Mad at you?" Callie raised her voice, as she sat up in bed. "I was just trying to do something nice, and you didn't even call and let me know that you were blowing me off."

"Look, I'm sorry." Arizona apologised again as she tried to move closer to Callie.

"Don't," Callie said as she got out of bed. She grabbed her pillow and left the bedroom to sleep on the sofa.

'Great,' Arizona thought. 'Fucking great.'


	5. Chapter 5

Callie and Arizona had hit a rough patch after that night. Arizona had apologised and explained to Callie that she was in surgery and that's why she didn't make it to the restaurant. Callie said she forgave her, but things were still tense and awkward. They weren't talking much, and when they did, their conversations were forced. They both got up on a morning, went to work, came home and went back to bed. They had even stopped having sex, meaning Arizona's mind was free to think about other things, mainly Josh.

She had nothing and no one to distract her, no one to focus on. She loved Callie, and wouldn't even dream of cheating on her. She was determined not to hurt her, but everytime she was around Josh she turned into a giddy school girl with a crush. She exercised great self restraint around him, and was quite proud of herself for doing so. She was not going to cheat. Not now. Not ever.

Thinking about it Arizona was unsure of Josh's feelings towards her. They saw each other everyday. Josh refused to leave his son's side even if it was just for a few hours, meaning he was in the hospital all day and all night. They spoke everyday, they exchanged stories about their lives, they joked, they became friends, but Arizona was unsure about whether Josh wanted more. She still hadn't told him about Callie, and to be honest probably never would.

A week or so later Charlie was well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Finally, the day Arizona had been waiting for, she could wave goodbye to Josh, fix things with Callie, and she'd probably only ever see him again on MTV or something, well, that's what she had hoped for anyway.

"Good morning Mr. Devine, and how are we feeling this morning?" Arizona sang as she practically skipped into the room.

Josh was stood at the foot of Charlie's bed packing his sons things away into a bag. "I'm fine thankyou Dr. Robbins," he smiled.

Arizona gave him a fake smile. "I wasn't talking to you Joshua," she said in a mean but playful way, before turning towards Charlie. "Charlie, how are you?"

Charlie stuck his tongue out at his dad. "I'm ok Dr. Robbins," he said.

"Are you ready to go home today?" She asked him excitedly. Usually she was quite sad whenever a child left, she was happy that they were alive and well, but sad to say goodbye, however today she just couldn't seem to get rid of Charlie, and more importantly Josh, fast enough.

Charlie went shy again, and just nodded.

"We sure are! Aren't we?" Josh answered for Charlie. "No offence Dr. Robbins, but I'm really not gonna miss it here!"

"Well at least you guys get to leave, I have to come back here tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that!" Arizona laughed. "Josh can you come and fill out some forms for me before I let you guys leave?"

Josh nodded and followed Arizona out of the room and to the nurses station. He watched as Arizona found out the forms he needed to sign, then moved closer to her, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm not gonna miss it here," He said softly. "But I'm gonna miss you Arizona."

She turned around to find Josh standing really close to her. His sweet scent filling her nostrils. Arizona may not have known his feelings for her before, but it was pretty clear now.

"I should have told you this sooner, but I guess it's better late than never right?" He smiled, and gazed right in her eyes.

'Shit, shit, shit, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' Arizona couldn't think clearly, she didn't want to hurt Callie, but she had become good friends with Josh and didn't want to hurt him either.

"Arizona, I... I..." He covered his face with his hands, then dropped them again and continued. "It doesn't matter, nevermind, forget I said anything." As Josh turned to leave, Arizona grabbed his arm.

"No, what was it?" She said. She had no idea why she had just said that, she was openly throwing herself into a sticky situation. She knew what she was doing but was unable to stop herself. She knew what Josh was going to say, but she still wanted to hear it anyway.

"Ok, Arizona, I..." Josh paused, he was trying to think of the best way of saying this. He sighed before moving closer to Arizona. "When Charlie got hurt, I panicked like hell. I didn't know what to do. I hate hospitals, I've spent far too long with dying loved ones in hospitals." He paused again. "Ever since Ashley died, I've been extra careful ya know? Charlie is all I've got left. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, as bad as it sounds I'm kinda glad he got hurt, because if he didn't, I never would have met you."

Arizona's heart raced. 'Shit.' Was all that was running through her mind.

"You're amazing Arizona, you're funny and sweet, and you have the cutest dimples when you smile." That last comment made Arizona smile. "Yeah, those ones." Josh said smiling back at her.

She was overwhelmed. He was so sweet, and she couldn't break his heart. A single tear fell down Arizona's cheek and Josh wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, he lifted his other hand to her face and lent in to kiss her, but Arizona turned away. "I'm sorry." Was all she could muster before running away down the corridor to an on call room.

Once inside she locked the door and dropped to her knees, tears now falling from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

After the 'almost kissing Josh' incident Arizona didn't know what to do. She felt awful about rejecting Josh, but at the same time was glad she did, for Callie's sake. Later that day Charlie and Josh left, Arizona didn't say goodbye, she couldn't bring herself to look at Josh again, and hopefully she'd never have to.

A week passed since Josh had left, and things were still tense between Callie and Arizona. They were growing further and further apart.

Callie was sat in the cafeteria, pushing her salad around on her plate when Mark came over and joined her.

"Hey," he groaned as he sat down.

"Long day?" Callie groaned back, not looked up from her food.

"Longest day on earth," Mark said biting into an apple. "What's wrong with you?"

Callie still didn't look up from her food. She hadn't told anyone about what was going on with her and Arizona, instead she ignored it, bottled it up, but now she was ready to explode. She didn't look up from her food, because tears were forming in her eyes, and she didn't want Mark to see. "Nothing," her voice broke.

He scooted his chair closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" he said softly, comforting Callie.

Before Callie had chance to speak, Arizona joined them at the table. "Hey," she said, sitting down. She noticed Mark comforting Callie, but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say anymore. It was like they were strangers now.

Callie saw Arizona staring at them and got up from the table, dragging Mark with her. "C'mon," she said to him, as she stormed off, trying to contain her emotions until her and Mark were safely inside an empty room down the hall.

When Mark had closed the door behind them, she started pacing around the room, breathing heavily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What was that about?" Mark asked, as he watched Callie pacing. She didn't answer him, so he asked again. Still no answer.

"Hey!" Mark yelled, as he grabbed her arms, snapping her out of her trance. "What is going on?"

That was it, Callie broke down in his arms, her knees gave way as she started sobbing, and Mark placed her into a nearby chair. She couldn't stop herself, tears just kept pouring from her eyes, as though she hadn't cried in years and now she was letting it all out.

Mark sat down on the arm of the chair and pulled her close. "Hey, c'mon, stop crying," he whispered softly. "It's ok."

"No it's not ok!" Callie broke away from him. "Everything's wrong!"

"What is?" Mark asked, still trying to work out what was happening.

"Arizona," she sobbed.

"Blondie? What has she done?" Mark asked, surprised that Arizona would do anything to hurt Callie.

"I don't know," Callie cried as she got up off the chair and started pacing again.

Mark was confused, he had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Callie stopped pacing and slumped to her knees on the floor. Mark sighed as he got down to join her. "Callie, just tell me whats wrong."

She looked up at him as he sat next to her. Her eyes red and bloodshot, mascara smeared on her face. "I think shes cheating on me," Callie sobbed.

Mark was shocked. "Arizona? No way! She wouldn't do that to you Callie. No way."

"We don't talk anymore Mark. She doesn't look at me like she used to, and she's never home."

"She wouldn't Callie. I know she wouldn't." Mark reassured her.

"I don't know anymore." Callie breathed a sigh of relief for finally telling someone what had been bothering her.

Mark pulled her into a loving hug, wiping away her tears. "You need to talk to her, if this is bothering you, then just ask her."

"I can't just accuse her of cheating on me!"

"No, don't accuse her, just sit down and talk with her, tell her your concerns, I'm sure she'll understand. She loves you Callie, and you love her."

Callie nodded, snuggling up to Mark, letting his embrace wash away her fears.

As Arizona got home after work that night Callie was waiting for her. "Hi," Arizona greeted her as she walked in and kicked her shoes off.

"Arizona, I think we need to talk." Callie said getting up from the sofa and walking towards her.

Arizona nodded. "Yeah we do," she agreed as she took off her coat and slung it into a nearby chair.

"Something's been bothering me, and I need to know the answer. I need to know the truth." Callie took a deep breath. "Arizona, are you seeing someone else?"

Arizona was shocked, and not only shocked but upset and hurt. She had restrained herself with Josh, she hadn't kissed him, hell she hadn't even said goodbye to him, all because of Callie, all because she loved her. "You think I'm seeing someone behind your back?" Arizona said, still trying to grasp what was happening.

Arizona's tone was enough to indicate that she was angry, and trying to avoid an unwanted argument Callie remained silent.

"I can't believe you," Arizona continued. "You know I love you Callie."

Callie looked down at the floor between her feet.

"You know I love you right?" Arizona's voice was shaky. There was a long awkward silence that soon followed, before Callie looked back up at Arizona.

"I don't know anymore." She said.

Arizona was crushed. "I can't believe this is happening, after everythi-"

"You can't believe this is happening?" Callie said raising her voice, she didn't want an arguement, but it was too late now, she couldn't stop herself. "You don't talk to me anymore!" She began to yell. "We don't have sex, we don't hug, and I can't even remember the last time you kissed me! It's like living with a stranger, well that is when you're even here!"

"All this is my fault is it? Theres two people in a relationship Cal." Arizona raised her voice to match Callies.

"Well I'm not the one sleeping around!" Panic soon spread over Callie's face. That was it, she realised what she had just said and tried to take it back, but it was too late.

"What did you just say?" Arizona asked, her voice quiet again.

Callie walked away to the kitchen, but Arizona followed. "You can't walk away from this Cal!"

Callie stopped and turned around. Arizona's once perfect blue eyes, now filled with anger and sadness.

"So you think I'm a fucking whore?" Arizona asked, her voice still quiet. She was trying her very best not to hit Callie for what she had just said.

"I was kidding," Callie said, tying desperately to fix something that was already broken.

"Yeah, well theres a little bit of truth behind every joke Callie."

As Arizona turned to walk away, Callie grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry,"

Arizona pushed her away, and grabbed her bag. As she opened the door she turned back around and said. "Goodbye Callie." Before leaving.

Arizona stood just outside the door to Joe's bar, cigarette in hand. The sweet taste of nicotine calmed her. She was still upset over her fight with Callie, and was fully intending to drink away her problems.

Once finished she stepped inside, Joe's was packed. She looked around and soon found out why. Devine Parade were playing on a small stage in the corner. Excited fans swarmed the area. 'Great." Arizona thought as she saw Josh on stage. Hopefully he wouldn't see her, she could mix in with the people and he'd never know. She sat down at the bar and ordered a strong drink. Then sat back to watch the show.

Josh was good, he was a great singer and guitarist. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was mezmorizing, as he sang his eyes scanned the bar and landed on Arizona, he smiled at her, and made her blush. 'Shit' she thought. There it was again, the giddy school girl crush feeling.

They played a few more songs, before they finished their set, by this time Arizona had made her way very quickly through half a bottle of vodka.

"Enjoy the show?" Josh said. As she sat down next to her, a girl came over and asked for his autograph which he gave her, before turning his attention back to Arizona. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Arizona laughed, "Me neither, and yes you were all very good."

Josh smiled, "I'd ask to buy you a drink, but it looks like you've already had enough," he said indicating to the empty glasses in front of Arizona.

"You can never have too much!" Arizona called out, as she then ordered another drink.

Josh just laughed at her again, as he ordered himself a drink too. "Look," he said, "I'm really sorry about the last time I saw you."

Arizona took a sip of her drink, "I've been thinking about that kiss." she said starting to slur her words.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him before moving closer. "I'd like to try it again," she whispered as she gently brushed her lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona's head pounded as she woke up the next morning. She was awake, but refused to open her eyes. 'Just 10 more minutes,' she told herself as she snuggled up in the covers, forcing herself to go back to sleep, but it was no use, the constant banging in her head was horrific, it felt like her brain was trying to force it's way out of her skull.

She opened her eyes slightly and groaned as she reached for the alarm clock on her bedside table, but it wasn't there. "What the fuck?" she mumbled, opening her eyes fully and looking around for it. Then she realised that she wasn't at home. Honestly she had no idea where she was.

"Morning sunshine." Josh said smiling as he appeared in the bedroom doorway holding a cup of tea.

'Oh shit.' Arizona thought, desperately trying to remember last nights events. She slowly sat up in bed and held her aching head in her hand. "Did we..." She began, looking up at Josh.

He laughed at her. "Forgive me, but where I'm from it's a little rude to do it with girls who are unconscious."

"UNCONSCIOUS?" Arizona said as both panic and relief washed over her.

Josh laughed again. "I was also impressed by how well you sang last night too."

"What the fuck?"

"Don't you remember?" Josh asked, as he moved from the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. A huge smile on his face. "You did a very good cover of Journey's Don't Stop Believin', I must say your dancing needs a lil work though."

Arizona was stunned, never in a million years would she get up on stage and sing. "I... I Don't..." She stuttered.

"You don't remember anything?" Josh said, the smile falling from his face. "Not even kissing me?"

"I kissed you?" Arizona's voice was quiet, as guilt washed over her.

Josh looked disappointed, "Wow, highlight of my night, and you don't even remember it." He looked down and started fiddling with the duvet cover, running his fingers over the creases and smoothing them out. "It was just a dunken kiss to you wasn't it?"

Arizona paused for a second, she couldn't win in this situation, either way someone was going to get hurt. "I'm sorry, I-"

Josh cut her off. "No it's fine, I did everything wrong anyway. I don't usually pick girls up at bars." He began to smile again. "Let me make it up to you, let me take you out for dinner tonight."

Arizona closed her eyes, trying to contain the tears. "Josh, I can't."

Josh sighed and swallowed the rejection. "Arizona, I really like you," he stared deep into her eyes, "I think I'm falling for you, you're so amazing. Just give me a chance."

Arizona shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Josh moved closer to her on the bed. "What are you so afraid of?" Josh said softly.

"I have to go," Arizona said, as she got out of bed, she fell slightly, her balance was still off and her head pounded.

Josh caught her in his arms, but she pushed him away almost instantly, before grabbing her things and running out of the door.

Much to her surprise Josh didn't follow her, but she kept running, she ran down the stairs of the apartment block and out the door at the bottom. The morning sun was bright and blinded her temporarily, everything swirled around in her head, Josh, Callie, the bar. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, and didn't even know where she was. Everything started spinning as she collapsed on the pavement. As she lay there her stomach wretched and she threw up.

She realised she must look very classy laid on the pavement in a pool of her own vomit and tears wearing last night's clothes, but she didn't care. She was frightened, alone and hungover. She wanted Callie back. She was sorry for yelling, sorry for walking out, sorry for kissing Josh, sorry for everything.

As she lay there sobbing a taxi pulled up next to her. The driver got out and ran around the car to help her. "Are you ok?" He asked kindly, as he helped her sit up. "I saw you laid here as I drove past, thought I'd earn myself some good karma."

She mouthed the words 'thankyou' as he helped her onto her feet. "C'mon, I'll take you home, you look like you've had a rough night." He said as he put her in the taxi. She slumped on the backseat and gave him her address as he drove off.

She had no idea how she'd managed to climb out of the taxi and up the stairs on her own, but she found herself standing in front of her apartment door, so she must have done it somehow. She fumbled with the key in the lock and eventually managed to get the door open. She staggered inside and saw something stuck to the fridge next to the picture Charlie had drawn for her. As she got closer she saw it was the picture of her and Callie at the park. It was her favourite picture of them, they both looked so happy and in love. Underneath it was a note that simply read 'I'm sorry.'

Callie must have left it for Arizona after their fight. Arizona smiled.

She dragged herself towards the bedroom, and stood in the doorway looking at Callie, tissues covered the bed and her makeup was smudged everywhere. Even whilst she was asleep Arizona could see she was heartbroken.

Her head started spinning again, and she went back to the kitchen for a drink. As she reached for a glass she collapsed again on the floor and was plunged into darkness.

"Arizona... Arizona..." A faint voice echoed. Arizona opened her eyes slowly and saw Callie knelt by her side. "Oh thank God," Callie said relief washing over her.

As Arizona's eyes came into focus she could see Callie had been crying again. "Cal, I'm sorry," she mustered.

"What the hell happened to you?" Callie said, as she examined Arizona's clothes which were now coated in vomit and dirt.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said again faintly.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up," Callie replied as she picked Arizona up and carried her to the bathroom.

She peeled off Arizona's dirty clothes and dropped them in a pile on the bathroom floor, before guiding Arizona into the shower and turning the water on. "Clean yourself up, I'll be right back, ok?" She said as she picked up Arizona's clothes and left the bathroom. She didn't quite know whether to throw these clothes away or attempt to clean them. She sighed. Arizona was a mess, and Callie couldn't help but feel guilty, if she hadn't of confronted her then she wouldn't have stormed off and she wouldn't be in this situation now.

She had worried about Arizona all night. Scenarios played out in her head as she slept. What if she was attacked? Raped? Mugged? It would have been all Callie's fault.

She dumped the clothes in the laundry pile and went back to the bathroom. She could hear Arizona sobbing in the shower. "Arizona?"

As she slid open the shower door, she saw Arizona sat curled up in a ball in the bottom of the shower tray. "C-Callie, I'm, I'm s-sorry." She managed to say though her sobs.

Not even bothering to take off her clothes Callie climbed into the shower and sat next to her, pulling her naked body into a comforting hug. "It's ok, it's ok." She kept repeating over and over as she tried to calm Arizona down. Warm water cascading over both of their bodies as they sat in a loving embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

After sitting in the shower with Arizona for a while Callie got up and helped her get dressed. All Arizona was able to say was 'I'm sorry,' and Callie was becoming increasingly worried. She had never seen Arizona like this before. She stunk of vomit and alcohol and wouldn't stop crying.

After she had managed to get her dried and dressed, Callie sat Arizona on the bed, and went to change out of her wet clothes. When she came back Arizona was laid on the bed curled up.

Callie sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and gently ran her hand over Arizona's back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Arizona didn't answer and instead just curled up even tighter, and wished that the ground underneath her would open up and swallow her.

"Darling talk to me... Did someone hurt you?" Callie's voice was soft and full of concern. She had put aside their argument from the previous night, and now her only priority was finding out what had happened to Arizona.

"You know you can tell me right? You can tell me anything." Arizona began to cry at Callie's sweetness and concern. She didn't deserve her at all.

Callie moved closer to her on the bed and put her arms around her. "Where were you last night?"

"J-Joe's..." Arizona sniffed.

"With who? Were you on your own?"

"J-Josh and his b-band..."

"Josh Devine?" Callie asked shocked.

Arizona nodded and continued to cry. Anger rose in Callie, her girlfriend had staggered home drunk and covered in dirt and vomit, Callie had found her unconscious on the kitchen floor. This wasn't the Arizona she knew, the Arizona she knew wouldn't go to a bar and get blind drunk. Callie sat and put all the pieces together and assumed the worst. "He hurt you didn't he?" She said getting up off the bed and putting on her shoes.

"N-No..." Arizona said quietly, but Callie didn't hear her. Honestly all Callie heard was white noise, she was furious that someone would have the nerve to hurt Arizona. She stormed out of the bedroom and grabbed her keys off the side. Arizona got up and went after her, but she got up too quickly causing her to fall back down again. "Callie!" She yelled, but it was too late. The apartment door slammed shut, Callie had gone to find Josh.

Devine Parade were at Joe's bar, they were scheduled to play another gig there the following night and were rehearsing whilst the bar was shut during the day. Josh was tuning his guitar, whilst the others checked their instruments and sat around.

"So Josh, you hook up with that cute blonde last night?"

Josh looked up from his guitar. "Nah, she was too drunk, I got her home and she passed out."

The drummer laughed at him. "Man, I'd of seized that opportunity, she was smokin'!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Josh said throwing his guitar pick at the drummer. "She was more than just a piece of ass."

"Josh you're crazy. We can shag any girl we like then move on to the next city and forget about them. It's one of the perks of being a rockstar!"

Josh shook his head and went back to tuning his guitar. He was nothing like his band mates. So shallow and self absorbed.

They were all interrupted by Callie forcing the door open and storming inside. She marched right up to Josh and swung at him with all her strength. She hit him in the nose, and could feel it break against her knuckles. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him, as he fell to the floor clutching his nose, blood now oozing from it.

"CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled back as his band mates ran to drag Callie off of him, she pushed one of them back and swung at Josh again, this time just missing his face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed again. She didn't care anymore, she thought he had hurt Arizona, and wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Joe who was cleaning up around the back heard the racket and ran inside. Callie was flailing madly whilst being held back by Josh's band mates. Josh however was trying to crawl away still clutching his bloody nose. "What the hell?" Joe said in shock. He ran over to help restrain Callie, who was still putting up a brave fight.

At that point Arizona ran into the bar, she had run after Callie trying to stop her from confronting Josh, but she could see she was too late. "Callie!" She yelled, rushing over to stop her girlfriend beating up Josh for something he hadn't done. Josh was still dazed from the blow to the face and didn't recognise Arizona as she rushed in.

"You hurt her!" Callie yelled at Josh. "You fucking hurt her!"

"Hurt who? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Josh said, trying to reason with Callie.

In the mad struggle Callie swung her arm and hit Arizona in the face knocking her back on to the floor. Callie stopped, realising what she had done. "Arizona," she said freeing herself from Joe's grasp and rushing over to help her. "I'm so sorry," she said lifting up Arizona's head to examine her face. "I didn't mean to..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Josh said standing up.

"Oh so you don't remember?" Callie said sharply, also standing back up.

"Callie, stop..." Arizona begged, but Callie carried on.

"You don't remember hurting her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"YES YOU DO! You hurt my girlfriend!"

Josh looked confused and bewildered, then his eyes travelled past Callie and down to the floor where Arizona lay. "Arizona?"

"Oh so now you remember?"

"Arizona Robbins is your girlfriend?"

"Well done genius,"

"Callie, please stop..." Arizona begged again.

"You're a lesbian?" Josh asked angrily. "You might have mentioned that before you kissed me last night."

An awkward silence filled the room, and the atmosphere was tense. Arizona closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them everything would disappear, and the whole situation would just be forgotten.

Callie turned around to face Arizona again. "So that's where you were last night..." She said, her eyes beginning to glaze over. "You were fucking him." She wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek and stormed out of the bar. Arizona following closely behind.

"Callie!" She called after her. "It's not what you think!"

"Not what I think?" Callie said spinning around, just as they got out of the bar. "What is it then?"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Really? Oh that makes everything ok then." Callie said sarcastically.

"Callie." Arizona whined.

"NO!" Callie yelled at her. "I thought he'd hurt you! I stormed in there and made a complete idiot out of myself for you!" She paused for a second. "How long?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Callie said raising her voice again.

By this point Arizona was sobbing again, she was loosing the woman that she loved. She hadn't even realised that she was cheating on her. 'It was just a kiss' she kept telling herself, but it didn't help. She would be crushed if had Callie cheated on her.

After a long pause, Callie sighed, "We're done," she said as she began to walk away.

"No, Callie wait! I love you, please wait!" Arizona begged as she ran after her. "Callie, I love you!"

"It's over Arizona."


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona had fucked up big time, and she knew it. Devine Parade had to cancel their show at Joe's because of Josh's broken nose, and they all left, moving on to the next city. Arizona was glad he was finally out of her life, but unfortunately as he left her life Callie did too.

She had tried to fix things, but everytime she tried it erupted into another argument, with Arizona claiming 'it was only a kiss' and Callie claiming that 'she had betrayed her trust.' This all pushed Callie further and further away. She had even left their apartment and moved in with Mark.

They only ever spoke to each other when they were both with a patient, but that was hardly ever, and Callie even started sending Dr. Chang in her place.

"Hey, you not working today?" Mark said as he walked out of the bedroom yawning.

Callie was sat on a stool in the kitchen eating a bacon sandwich, still dressed in her PJ's. "Nope, my day off." She said before taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

"So you going to make up with Blondie?" Callie gave Mark her best death stare. "Oh c'mon!" He said. "You two are really great together, and plus the sooner you two make up the sooner I get my apartment back. I mean your stuff is lying everywhere!"

"We're not getting back together." Callie said angrily.

"It was just a kiss!" He fought back." I slept with Addison whilst she was with Derek, and I slept with Addison whilst I was with Lexie, and... I should probably stop sleeping with Addison..." He said his words trailing off.

"Whose side are you on here?"

"Yours Cal, I'm just saying, you guys are miserable without each other. I haven't seen Dimples smile since you left her, and I can hear you crying every night. It's pathetic. You two need each other."

"I can't..." Callie said picking up her empty plate and disappearing into the kitchen to wash it.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going to work, and please tidy your stuff up!"

Callie heard the apartment door close after Mark left, and started to cry. She had lost count of how many times she had cried over Arizona, but it was a lot.

"You paged me Robbins?" Mark said sticking his head around the door to the trauma room.

"Yeah, this is Ellie, she's two years old, and her so called parents tried to boil her alive." Arizona said moving around to treat the child.

"What?" Mark said entering the room, and looking upon the badly burnt child on the table.

"Her parents filled the bathtub with boiling water and thought it'd be a good idea to drop her in it." Arizona was angry. She hated child abuse cases. 'How could anyone hurt a child?' She used to think, but now she had realised that some people just didn't care.

Mark pulled on some gloves and started to examine the child's burns. "This girl is lucky to be alive. Who brought her in?" He asked.

"The older brother heard what was going on, and saved her. He has some pretty bad burns on his hands, he's with Dr. Karev in the other room." Arizona replied just as the girl coded. "I need a crash cart!"

But it was too late, after several attempts to bring her back, Arizona gave up. "Time of death 11.03." She said her voice wavering. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, as she stormed out of the room.

Mark followed her and pulled her into an empty room. "Hey it's ok," he said lovingly. "You did everything you could."

"I just can't believe someone would do that to that beautiful baby girl." She sobbed. "How can someone hurt a child?"

Mark pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest for a while. "This isn't about that kid is it?" He asked.

Arizona shook her head. "W-well, it is a lil bit." She said her voice muffled from Mark's shirt.

"You want her back..." Mark said as though he understood her pain.

"I miss her! I still love her! She moved out!" Arizona cried again. "What can I do?"

"She misses you too Robbins, I can see she still loves you, despite how much she denies it, and don't tell anyone this, but I'm totally on your side here."

Arizona wiped away a few tears and looked up at Mark as if to say 'what for?'

"I'm a man whore," Arizona nodded in agreement, but Mark knew it wasn't the time to argue with her. "And I've done far worse than just kiss someone whilst I was in a relationship. I'm not saying what you did was right, I'm just saying I know how you feel."

"I didn't even mean to do it." Arizona said. "I don't even remember doing it!"

"It's ok," he said reassuringly.

"What can I do?"

Mark sighed. "Well this is Callie, shes stubborn as a mule, just give her time."

Arizona nodded. "How is she?" She asked quietly.

"Shes been better." Mark said honestly, "But shes good."

Mark's pager went off. "It's Karev, gotta go." he said as he opened the door. "And hey, cheer up Robbins, I'm starting to miss those dimples of yours."

She smiled at him. He may be a man whore, but Mark was sweet. He was caught up between both Callie and Arizona, and was doing his best to help them both, he was a good friend and Arizona respected him for that.

Both Callie and Arizona felt better after talking to Mark, but neither of them made the first move to talk. Things were still tense, and even though it killed her Arizona took Mark's advice and was giving Callie some time on her own.

A few weeks past, and Callie and Arizona both found themselves in the pit treating patients Callie looked up from her work and glanced across the room at Arizona who was talking to a child's parents. She was giving them good news, she smiled showing off her dimples and Callie's heart stopped. Arizona's smile was breathtaking, but Callie could see it was missing something. There was no sparkle.

"Are we done here?" Callie's impatient patient said pulling her back to reality.

"I need to take you up for an X ray," she replied standing up.

Arizona was stood by the desk, she had just told some parents that their child was going to live. It was a rewarding feeling. As they left she saw Callie wheeling a patient out of the pit. She looked distracted as though she didn't want to be there. Callie always seemed distracted these days, like she always had something else on her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long shift Callie headed into an on call room to catch up on sleep. She had just gotten out of a very long surgery to insert pins into a motorcycle daredevil's legs and arms, and her feet were killing her, she was looking forward to crawling into bed and drifting off, but as she opened the door she found the room was already occupied.

Arizona was tucked up fast asleep in the bed, her gorgeous blonde hair falling over her face. Callie had forgotten how beautiful she was whilst she slept. Like a fallen angel dreaming of heaven. She smiled to herself as she watched Arizona sleep. She contemplated climbing into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her, breathing in her scent, falling asleep and waking up next to her, but she couldn't.

Callie had been thinking lately, she had realised that whilst she was married to George she had cheated on him with Mark, and she hadn't just kissed Mark, she had had a passionate night of hot steamy sex with him, which was far worse than Arizona and Josh. What Arizona did was wrong, and it hurt Callie so much, but Callie hated not being with her, and she could see Arizona was suffering too. Callie wanted to forgive Arizona and forget about the whole incident, but she couldn't. Arizona had said it was just a kiss, but what if there was more? What if Arizona had fallen for Josh?

A pager beeping brought Callie back into the room. Arizona jumped up out of bed and grabbed her pager off the side, brushing her hair off her face at the same time. She groaned and wearily got up. "Hi," she said as she noticed Callie stood by the door. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Callie panicked. "No, of course not," she snapped. "I was just looking for something."

"What have you lost?"

"Nothing doesn't matter."

Arizona looked confused, but didn't have time to argue with Callie, she sighed as she got up and left the room.

As Arizona got down to the pit she was met by Alex. "You paged me?" She asked taking the chart off him. He pointed to a curtain across the room, then went back to his work.

Arizona pulled back the curtain and found Charlie and Josh sat on the bed. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"Arizona," Josh said getting up off the bed and greeting her warmly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to take him." He said pointing to Charlie.

"What's wrong?"

"He fell over and hit his head yesterday, I didn't think anything of it, he seemed fine, but he says his head still hurts and he's been really dizzy."

Arizona checked Charlie's head and pupil reflexes. "Ok, we'll need to run some tests, I'll keep you informed as we go." She said before walking away.

Josh ran after her. "Arizona, I'm sorry."

"Stop it Josh." She barked back at him.

"No look, I thought we had something, I can't stop thinking about you."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Josh, please stop. I'm gay, I don't like you."

"That's a lie, the way you kissed me at the bar, you are not gay."

Josh was right, Arizona did feel something for him at first, and she had enjoyed that kiss at the bar, but now she felt nothing. Josh was the reason she wasn't with Callie anymore, Josh was the reason she was broken hearted and miserable. Anger took over Arizona.

"Look Josh, because of you I lost the love of my life. I was happy before you came in and ruined it. I was unbelievably happy. I'll admit I found you cute at first, you were so sweet, and you're an amazing father to Charlie, but now you're just annoying. That kiss at Joe's was just a drunken kiss, and I am so glad it didn't go any further than that."

"That's it?" Josh said also starting to get angry. "What about all the time we spent together?"

"Josh, let it go! We were friends, that's all. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh you mean the bitch that broke my nose?"

Arizona raised her hand and slapped Josh straight across his face. "That bitch, just so happens to be the most amazing girl I have ever met, and because of you shes gone, because you fucked everything up Josh!"

"Hey I didn't make you fall in love with me!" Josh yelled, by this point everyone in the pit was watching them, but Arizona didn't care.

"I didn't fall in love with you Josh. At any point did you hear me utter the words 'Josh I love you'?"

Josh opened his mouth the speak, but no words came out.

"Exactly," Arizona said with a smug look on her face. "I don't love you Josh. I love Callie. I made the biggest mistake of my life by kissing you, and now I'm paying for it. I honestly wish I had never met you, and I hope I never see you again, you self centered, arrogant, clingy bastard!" Arizona began to walk away, but stopped just in front of an intern who was stood watching the show. "Oh can you page Dr. Shepherd, and get him to have a look at Charlie's head for me please?" She said cheerily before skipping away.

Arizona felt on top of the world, she had finally told Josh to get out of her life. What would have made this day perfect was if Callie had of heard that, but unbeknown to Arizona, Callie had heard it. She was stood just out of sight in the pit, but she saw and heard everything.


	11. Chapter 11

After seeing Arizona yell at Josh in the pit Callie was overwhelmed. She felt guilty for not believing Arizona that it was only a kiss, and for ending it with her. True Callie was hurt and heartbroken, but she was more hurt without Arizona in her life. Nothing seemed right without her, but she couldn't just run back into Arizona's arms. Nothing was as simple as that. Especially after Callie had yelled at her like she had done.

Callie pushed open the doors and entered the ped's wing. "Oliver Miles?" She asked the nurse, as she approached the nurses station.

"He's in room 17, just down the hall." The nurse said smiling as she handed Callie Oliver's chart.

Oliver was a 15 year old kid with a cervical fracture. One minute he was a happy kid, playing football with his friends, the next he was lying in the back of an ambulance unable to move.

As Callie entered his room Arizona was there, she was talking to Oliver, making him laugh and smile, and Callie couldn't help but smile too. That was one thing she loved about Arizona. In med school they taught you to distance yourself and to not get emotionally involved, that way it was easier to deal with the death of a patient, but Arizona didn't care. She made friends with each and every patient that she delt with. She was amazing with the kids.

"Dr. Torres." Arizona said as she noticed Callie, the smile falling from her face.

"Dr. Robbins," Callie nodded towards her. An awkward silence soon followed. Arizona looked down at the floor, trying not to catch Callie's gaze in case it started another argument. After what seemed like an eternity Callie flipped open the chart and turned to Oliver. "Oliver, I'm here to talk to you about your neck, ok?"

"I'm never gonna walk again am I?" Oliver said quietly.

"Well looking at your scans and x rays you need surgery to stabilize your neck and relieve pressure to your spinal cord. There is a chance you might not walk again, but theres no way to tell without getting in there to have a look." Oliver looked scared as Callie spoke about cutting him open, but she smiled at him. "I'll do my best." She said simply.

"Dr. Robbins will you be in there too?" Oliver said his voice quivering.

Arizona shot a worried look at Callie. Being in surgery together might prove disasterous, and standing so close to a scapel wielding Callie wasn't exactly how Arizona wanted to spend her afternoon.

"Of course she will," Callie smiled.

Arizona also forced a smile, "Yeah... Course I will." She said quietly.

Arizona stood at the sink scrubbing in. She was watching Callie prep through the window. Arizona sighed, she really didn't want to be here. It was awkward enough being in the presence of her ex girlfriend without throwing someone else's life into the mix. 'Just concentrate on the patient' she told herself. There would be enough time to worry about Callie afterwards.

She turned off the tap and slowly tied her mask over her face, she was dawdling, prolonging the inevitable. Oliver was already anethatised when she entered the OR. Scrub nurses stood around the room, watching, waiting for the moment they were needed. Arizona approached the table, standing opposite Callie.

One of the nurses handed Callie a scapel, and Arizona watched as Callie held the glistening blade just above the patient. Callie glanced across at Arizona, and there they stood staring at each other, neither one of them saying a thing. Arizona's heart pounding in her ears. Callie then looked back down at the patient lying in front of her. "Ok, let's save a life." She said optimistically.

That was it. Arizona cracked. "Callie I'm so sorry!" She yelled out, her voice slightly muffled underneath her scrub mask. "I didn't mean to! I love you! Please just forgive me."

Callie stopped just before the blade touched the patient's skin, and slowly lifted her head to look back at the now hysterical Arizona.

"Callie I hate it like this! I can't stand this! I want you back!" Arizona cried.

Callie looked at her and began to laugh. Arizona was confused. "Why are you laughing?" She asked slowly, but Callie didn't stop laughing. "Callie?"

Callie lifted the scapel and thrust it deep into Arizona's chest, right where her heart was. "You're sorry?" She stopped laughing, and a look of pure hate filled her eyes. "You're sorry? YOU FUCKING FILTHY WHORE!" Callie spat at her, pulling out the knife and stabbing her again and again. Blood spurting out from Arizona's chest like something from a horror movie.

"Arizona?" a distant voice called out to her.

Arizona woke with a start, she was breathing heavily clutching her chest, drenched in cold sweat.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked again. Arizona looked around and saw Christina Yang stood by the bed. It was just a dream. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, and lifted her hand to wipe sweat from her forehead.

"I'm fine," she mustered.

Christina didn't believe her, but really didn't care. "Ok, well Dr. Torres told me to tell you that Oliver Miles' surgery has been moved to 3 instead of 2."

Arizona nodded, as she took deep breaths to lower her heart rate back to normal. After Christina had left she swung her legs over the end of the bed, and dropped her face into her hands. If she wasn't looking forward to surgery with Callie before, she definitely wasn't now.

At 3 o clock Arizona stood at the sink in the scrub room washing her hands. 'Deja Vu' she thought. She saw Lexie Grey stood talking to Callie in the OR. Surely Lil Grey would save her from being brutally stabbed.

Arizona shook her head, this was ridiculous, it was just a dream. She knew Callie must hate her guts, but she wouldn't stab her with a scapel. Surely not.

She tied her scrub mask around her head and entered the OR, she walked carefully and slowly around the table so that she was opposite Callie. Callie said nothing as she took the scapel from the nurse and held it above the patient. "Ok, lets save a life." She said optimistically.

Arizona's heart stopped as Callie made a precise cut into Oliver's skin. "What's wrong Dr. Robbins?" Callie said, not taking her eyes away from her work. "You're acting as if I'm going to kill you." Callie chuckled, and Arizona forced a laugh.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." She said swallowing hard.

Arizona was on edge throughout the whole surgery, and flinched everytime Callie made a move. It was stupid how much that nightmare messed with her head. She knew it wasn't real, but she couldn't control herself. In the end they managed to repair Oliver's neck and sent him off to recover.

"Thankyou for assisting me Dr. Robbins." Callie said politely as she left the OR to scrub out.

Arizona forced another smile, as a huge wave of relief washed over her.

Later on that evening Arizona sat at home relaxing with a glass of wine when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey," Callie said as the door opened. "Can I come in?"

Arizona nodded, as she moved out of the way to let Callie in. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to talk to you, and I owe you an apology." Callie said slowly as she walked around their apartment, breathing in that sweet homely scent.

"An apology?" Arizona said puzzled as she watched Callie.

"Yeah for over reacting the other night." She stopped and turned back around to face Arizona. "I saw you in the pit with Josh."

Arizona looked down at the floor trying to hide the smile that was growing on her face. 'Yes!' she thought, 'Callie saw it!'

"I saw you yell at him and call him a bastard and slap him..." Callie paused for a second before continuing. "And I saw you tell him that you loved me." A smile formed on Callie's face. "I'm sorry for not believing you before. I actually thought there was more to it than just a kiss."

Arizona's smile dropped, to win Callie back she was going to have to tell her the truth, no matter how much it was going to hurt her. No more lies. "Callie?" She said softly. "I need to be honest with you. I want to be honest with you."

Arizona sat down on the sofa and gestured at Callie to sit next to her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Cal you know I've never had a boyfriend right? Or that I've ever fancied a guy? I've never experimented or anything." Callie nodded. "Well when I first saw Josh, I thought he was cute, and I was so confused as to what was happening."

Callie looked down at the floor. "So you did sleep with him?" She asked quietly.

"No, no no, no." Arizona said lifting Callie's chin up to look back in her eyes. "I didn't sleep with him because I'm in love with you." Arizona smiled at Callie. "We spent time together at the hospital because I was his son's doctor, and he later admitted that he was falling for me, but I told him I didn't like him in that way."

Callie didn't say anything, but nodded to indicate she was still listening. "Callie, I'm being honest with you now. I want you to trust me again. That night when we had an arguement and I stormed out of here I went to Joe's. Devine Parade were playing a gig there. I was so angry at you I tried to drink it all away, and when Josh came over to talk to me I didn't know what I was doing. We kissed, but I don't even remember doing it."

"That's it?" Callie said, her voice wavering.

"I woke up at his apartment, but nothing happened. I passed out before he tried anything. I was so upset that morning because I thought I'd cheated on you. I didn't know what to do Cal. I couldn't tell you what had happened because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Finding out the other way wasn't any better." Callie said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, I should have told you, but I couldn't." Arizona raised her hand to Callie face and gently ran the pad of her thumb across her cheek, as Callie lent into her touch. "I love you Calliope, more than anything else in the world, and I never planned to do any of this intentionally. I know it's going to take a very long time for you to trust me again, but can we just start over?"

Callie slowly lent in and kissed Arizona softly, when they'd broken apart she rested her forehead against Arizona's and sighed. "I love you too Arizona, and you're right I can't just go straight back to normal, I can't just trust you so easily. This is going to take some time, but I'm willing to give you another chance, because life without you isn't even worth thinking about."

Callie pulled Arizona back into another kiss and could feel her smiling against her lips. When they'd broken apart again they smiled at each other. Then Callie's eyes wandered to the bin in the far corner of the room. She got up and lifted a Devine Parade CD out of it. "Is this my Devine Parade CD?" She asked.

Arizona looked at her innocently and Callie shrugged as she dropped the CD back into the bin. "Ah well, they kinda sucked anyway." She said, sitting back down on the sofa and pulling Arizona on top of her and into a passionate kiss.


End file.
